This invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear and more particularly to a gas insulated electrical power switchgear.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate one example of the conventional gas insulated switchgear disclosed in Japanese Patent Abstract 86-7546.
In the figures, each of disconnector units 1 for a main circuit comprises a movable side electrode 2 and a stationary side electrode 3, and these electrodes are connected to main circuit conductors 4.
An electrical path 5 is lead from one of the electrodes 2 and 3, and a disconnector unit 6 for a shunt circuit is provided in the electrical path 5. In order to do this, a vessel 9 for the shunt circuit disconnector unit 6 is connected to an opening 8 in a vessel 7, and the electrical path 5 is taken out through this vessel 9.
The reference numerals 10 designate insulating spacers, and 11 and 12 are, respectively, movable side and stationary side electrodes of the disconnector unit 6 for the shunt circuit. It is to be noted that axes passing through the stationary side and movable side electrodes of the main circuit disconnector units 1 are arranged generally in parallel to each other.
Generally, gas insulated switchgears have a large advantage in that their components can be made compact, and they are still continuing efforts to miniaturize them.
However, the conventional shunt circuit interrupter is arranged as described above and the shunt circuit disconnector unit 6 is housed within a separate, additional vessel 9 and connected to the lead-in conductor extending from the vessel 7 containing the main circuit disconnector unit 1 in the radial direction. Therefore, the overall dimensions of the gas insulated switchgear are increased by an amount corresponding to the vessel 9 for the shunt circuit disconnector unit 6, resulting in disadvantages in installation space and costs.